1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial make-up application machine and a make-up application method using the same and, more particularly, to a facial make-up application machine with an input control of automatically applying cosmetics to a human face and a facial make-up application method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
People have a nature of enjoying pretty things. Accordingly, many large companies have developed various care and make-up products for consumers to purchase. However, repeated practice is required in order to improve make-up skills and have makeup-applied faces that are satisfactory and suited to the consumers themselves. In addition, various cosmetics and tools are purchased for different blackened eyebrows, eye shadows, eyelashes, eye liners, facial make-up, lip make-up, facial sculpting, and color changes. In this case, with different make-up capabilities and applied products, the make-up effects between the actual and desired appearances are different for each consumer.
As various information technologies have been developed, typical color simulation devices are designed for a trial of make-up or care products on screen before a user buys and applies the products, thereby replacing the in-situ application of the products. For example, in US 2005/0135675 A1, a simulation method for a makeup trial and the device thereof are disclosed. Deep image sensors are utilized to establish a three-dimensional (3D) image according to a target image and a profile signal of a user, such as the lips, eyes, or the entire face. Then, makeup data for makeup products are provided such that the user can select a corresponding makeup product using a touch panel for emulating a color makeup of the target image and displaying a makeup post-application image on a display module. Such a way requires manual skills for applying facial make-up, and hence the actual make-up may not have the same effect as the simulated one displayed on screen.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method and device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems conventionally in the manual makeup application method and in the color simulation device for a trial of make-up.